


Blue

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Without fail, even if at times when world matters weigh heavily on my mind and I find little else to be happy with, I do have someone by my side. Even though we could be complete without each other, there is something special about having a significant other, a best friend. What is best about them? Well, just them, being them. (Unnamed or described other character. Open pairing)





	Blue

You know…I like many things in life.

I like summer, spring, winter… and the fall most of all. Seeing the leaves fall from the trees, raking up the maple leaves, helping my neighbours with theirs. Bringing in the last harvest. Seeing the scarecrow festivals, making up my own scarecrow exhibit featuring whatever scene I manage to create that year…Wizard of Oz…a wedding scene….a medieval castle complete with defenders manning the cardboard gate. Only to be outdone every single year by the old lady who lives down the lane.

Even in the winter, it is not all just cold and having to scrape ice off of vehicles…there is also tobogganing... skating...I play hockey all year round but this is the time of year when all the local public skating rinks open up and everyone can skate and play as they like. When everyone wants to do so and community connections are forged around the fun to be found in winter. Not to mention all the many excuses to drink hot cocoa when the drink becomes only a special drink every other time of the year.

However, without fail, even if at times when world matters weigh heavily on my mind and I find little else to be happy with, I do have someone by my side. And even though we could be complete without each other, there is something special about having a significant other, a best friend who I can always talk to and who I can always comfort and look after without feeling awkward and like I'd be pushing their boundaries.

Now, about them, where can I even start? Well, they are my best friend. And that tells something. They are who I always turn to for comfort and advice from if an outfit looks good or not to what recipe they'd like me to cook when I cannot decide, to what furniture we should save up for and get, and why we would do so.

Perhaps they have flaws, but they do not seem like such to me. I feel safe with them. And that's what matters to me.

Perhaps I could list physical features, but where is the point of that when I love even more their witty remarks, their silly Dad jokes, and their complete seriousness at times that melts into such great big belly laughs when I joke around with them?

But perhaps if I did have to give the physical feature that I love most of all…then I could still answer that question. Curled up with them, listening to their breathing, and looking up, talking to them, I cannot help how much I love looking into the beautiful eyes of my partner. Because looking into them means I'm close to them. Talking to them. Listening to them. Comforting them if they need it.

And that? That is the best of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So please, do all that you can. Look up Greta Thunberg, Fridays for Future, Extinction Rebellion, Earth Action Now, Youth Climate Strike, etc.  
> Cheers,  
> North


End file.
